G2g
by Finaille Nailo
Summary: Brock is diagnosed with a deadly disease, and not long afterwards meets the girl of his dreams. Ash, Misty, and Erinn (the girl of his dreams) retell the story of Brock's last few months after he dies. Please no flames! FINISHED!!!
1. Part 1

G2g  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 1  
  
Hi all my adoring fans! I had this great idea, but I could NOT think of a name!!! Anyways, I was talking to Angel*Clefairy just the other day, and after asking for help, she said g2g, because she actually HAD to go. But after doing a little bit of thinking, that would be the PERFECT name for it, it totally went with the plot! Well, you know the drill, email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com or rcangel13@yahoo.com for a review! Thanks for reading!!!  
  
"Hello all! I'm Greg Ubetcha, host of the popular show, Sadder than Sad stories! Normally, we would have friends of a loved one who died tell the story of their illness. But tonight, there is a bit more to the story. And we have Ash Ketchum and Misty Yawa to tell the story tonight!" Greg says, pointing to the two.  
  
"Hi! I'm Misty!" Misty says, taking the microphone, "Ok, our story tonight is about our best friend, Brock Stone. He died of AIDS, and he contracted this from a blood transfusion many years ago. Most of the illnesses he had previously to being were always thought to be just a virus or something like that. About 9 months ago, he was diagnosed with AIDS, and given only three to nine months to live. He died three months ago."  
  
"But," Ash says, taking the microphone from Misty, "The most unusual thing happened almost immediately after he was diagnosed. You see, Brock is. very girl-crazy. He never had a lot of luck with girls. But it's like all of a sudden, this really nice girl showed up while he was leaving the hospital after he was diagnosed, because her grandmother had died. We are gonna tell you the story of what happened."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a hospital setting.  
  
"I have WHAT?" Brock yells.  
  
"You have AIDS." the doctor says, while straightening his glasses.  
  
"No way. I haven't done anything. like that." Brock stumbles.  
  
"Remember when you got the blood transfusion when you fell off a tree when you were younger?" The doctor asks.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." Brock says.  
  
"Well, apparently the person who gave you the blood, let's see, your uncle, had HIV. You developed HIV over time, and it transformed into AIDS. Let's see, in the last two years, you have been in to see doctors for sinuses, you have been in because you're hands were tingling, and three cases of pneumonia, all of which took well over a month to heal."  
  
"Does, that mean I'm going to die soon?" Brock asks, looking at the doctor with serious eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid since we didn't catch it earlier, your immune system is very weak. I'd say you have three to nine months to live. But don't worry, live your life normally. Chances are the next time you catch a virus, or get an infection, it will be your last."  
  
"Ok, thank you, sir." He says, looking shocked. Misty and Ash were waiting for him in the waiting room.  
  
"Hey Brocko!" Ash says, greeting him.  
  
"Hi." Brock mumbles.  
  
"Brock, what's wrong? You seem kind of down." Misty states.  
  
"You guys. the worst thing just happened to me. I was. diagnosed with AIDS." Brock says, very quietly. Ash's jaw dropped. Misty gaped.  
  
"But, I thought you've never." Misty starts.  
  
"It's from a blood transfusion I got when I was little."  
  
"Oh, but, there's more, right?" Ash asks.  
  
"Not really. They are giving me three to nine months. I'm so young, I still have never really fallen in love, and there is still so much I haven't done." Brock says, with a frown on his face. They start walking out, when a girl running runs right into Brock and knocks him down.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl says, very quickly. It wasn't hard to tell that she has been crying.  
  
"Woah woah woah, where's the fire?" Brock asks, helping the girl up.  
  
"I'm sorry, my grandmother just died." The girl says. "I'm Erinn."  
  
"I'm Brock, and these are my friends Ash, and this is Misty and that's Pikachu."  
  
"Hello!" Ash says. "Nice to meet you!" Misty replies.  
  
"Pikachu pi!"  
  
"I'm really sorry about your grandmother." Brock says. Erinn smiles.  
  
"Thank you. hey, I've got a really great idea! Why don't you guys join me for dinner tonight? I love to cook, but all my friends are off pursuing their careers." Erinn suggests.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash and I have to meet up with Professor Oak tonight in Goldenrod." Misty says. Erinn looks at Brock.  
  
"Well, what about you?" Erinn asks Brock.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm free." Brock says. Erinn pulls a pen out of her purse, and writes something on the back of Brock's hand.  
  
"Do you know where this street is?" Erinn asks.  
  
"Yeah." Brock replies.  
  
"Ok. Be at my house at 7:30pm, ok?" Erinn tells Brock.  
  
"Ok, see you then." Brock says. Erinn smiles at him sweetly.  
  
"Bye!" She says and runs off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night.  
  
"Ugh, I really hope this goes ok." Brock thinks to himself as he rings Erinn's doorbell. She opens the door almost immediately.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Erinn says, greeting him. "Come on in!"  
  
"Hi! Thanks for uh, letting me come!" Brock says, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just gonna be us tonight." Erinn says, walking him into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh well, sometimes being alone is better. How are you feeling, um, about your grandmother?" Brock asks.  
  
"Well, the funeral is in a couple of days, but I think I'm going to be all right. Why you were at the hospital on this nice day, though? You and your friends sure didn't look all that sick." Erinn states.  
  
"Well, um, I am." Brock mumbles.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Erinn asks curiously.  
  
"Well, I was diagnosed with AIDS."  
  
"Oh wow. I'm so sorry. but that isn't too bad. At least, as long as you're careful, it doesn't affect others. My father was diagnosed three years after I was born, and he lived ten years with the disease."  
  
"Well, I won't get the opportunity to live quite that long, the doctor gave me three to nine months." Brock says, frowning. Erinn comes over to him and hugs him.  
  
"It won't be so bad." Erinn says, running her fingers through Brock's thick hair.  
  
"I trust you." Brock says, blushing.  
  
"Glad. You can always come here if you're feeling down." Erinn tells him. "But, anyways, dinner IS ready, and I'm starving, so let's eat." She says, taking his hand to lead him into the kitchen. Brock smiles at her, and for the first time all day, gets a warm feeling in his heart.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day.  
  
"So, Brocko, how'd the dinner go?" Ash asks him, as they are getting on a subway to get Misty.  
  
"Pretty good. Erinn is really nice."  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting a crush on her already!" Ash says, with a wide grin.  
  
"Nah. she's sorta like Misty, I don't think I could think of Erinn in that way."  
  
"Like Misty? Maybe I should meet her." Ash says with a devilish grin.  
  
"Wait a minute. you told me you already told Misty how you feel!!! That totally just proved you didn't!" Brock says, yelling. Everyone in the subway stared at them.  
  
"Uh. well, I. I'm going to tell her. I haven't found the right moment." Ash stutters. "You gotta tell her sometime in your dull, dense life." Brock says as they are exiting off the subway.  
  
"I really don't know, I don't think she knows how I feel quite yet."  
  
"I think she likes you." Brock says.  
  
"Uh huh. yeah, and Erinn likes you." Ash says.  
  
"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"  
  
"I dunno, but from what you told me about what happened last night, it sure does sound like SHE likes YOU!!!" Ash says.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze!" Brock yells. "I barely know her, and you know her even less than me, and you think she has a crush on me???"  
  
"You know what, I was KIDDING!!! But from they way you just got defensive, you so like Erinn!" Ash says.  
  
"I'm gonna get you." Brock says, with a grin.  
  
"Then I'm off!" Ash says, starting to run. They end up chasing each other till they get to Misty's apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About a week later in late day.  
  
"BRIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!"  
  
"I'll get it, Ash!!!" Brock yells. He goes to the phone and picks it up.  
  
"Hello, this is Brock Stone."  
  
"Brock!!! Hi, it's Erinn!" Erinn's voice says.  
  
"Oh, hi! What's up?"  
  
"Not too much. I was just wondering, would you like to come over again tonight?" Brock blushes.  
  
"Yeah. I'd, uh, love to!" Brock says.  
  
"I'll fix dinner, how about you come over around eight or so?" Erinn suggests. "Ok, sounds great! I'll see you then!"  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" He hangs up the phone.  
  
"You are so into her!" Ash's voice says. Brock turns around to see Ash standing at the door.  
  
"No. I'm not. I've only known her for two days!" Brock says.  
  
"You like girls in two minutes!" Ash yells.  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're still really into her! So tell her! I bet she feels the same way!"  
  
"Uh huh, right!" Brock yells back.  
  
"Oh, you just proved you liked her!" Ash says, laughing.  
  
"What? I did. oh. I did. oops." Brock says, turning red.  
  
"I've NEVER seen you act this way over a girl before." Ash says, walking over to him.  
  
"I've never felt this way about a girl before." Brock says, with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"You really should tell her." Ash suggests.  
  
"You know Ash, you're right. I may not get the opportunity later."  
  
"Right!" Ash says. Brock glances at his watch. It said 6:30pm.  
  
"I should be heading over. I'm not expected for another hour and a half, but I have a lot of thinking to do."  
  
"Ok, see ya later Brocko." Ash says. Brock waves and walks out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later .  
  
Brock is standing once again at Erinn's doorstep, and rings the doorbell. Erinn, of course, answers it. But this time, Brock has white roses.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Erinn says, hugging him "Hey girl. um, I got you these!" Brock says, handing her the roses.  
  
"They are so beautiful. Thank you so much!" Erinn says. "Come on, let's go in." They walk in. Erinn leads Brock into her living room and they both sit on the couch.  
  
"Um, Erinn, I've been meaning to ask you. do you um. uh." Brock says, being cut off.  
  
". Have a boyfriend?" Erinn says, finishing his sentence. Brock nods. "Well, I did, up until about three weeks ago. He dumped me for. some other girl. But he cheated on me a lot anyways. Why do you want to know?" Erinn asks.  
  
"Um, I just was. um. curious." Brock mumbles. Erinn cocks her head to one side and raises an eyebrow.  
  
"You wanted to ask me out?" Erinn asks. Brock nods, again. "Well, I'd love to." Brock, finally getting over his shyness, leans closer to Erinn, and kisses her.  
  
"I've never felt like this around a girl before." Brock says after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Felt like what?" Erinn asks.  
  
"I've never had this connection. The moment I saw you I fell in love." Brock says, kissing her forehead. "I knew this feeling was different from any other right away. But I'm. afraid."  
  
"Afraid?" Erinn asks, a little confused.  
  
"I'm going to die in less than a year. I don't know what to do, I want to live, stay with you longer." Brock says, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Brock. I want to stay with you forever." Erinn says. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Brock whispers. They kiss again, and both fall asleep on her couch.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ok now, so that was pretty much the first half of the story." Misty says.  
  
"Those times went so quick for Brock, as his health worsened, his love grew deeper for Erinn." Ash explains. "He didn't have much longer, and he knew it. But for the time being, he wanted to forever be with Erinn."  
  
"Apparently, from recently speaking to Erinn, there were some events that Brock hadn't told us about. So we brought Erinn here, to tell more of the story, in a more "personal" view." Misty says. "Erinn, come on out!" A young girl, tall, with navy blue hair, walked into the area where Greg, Ash, and Misty were sitting. Everybody claps.  
  
"Hi all, thank you." Erinn's quiet voice says. "Anyways, when I met Brock, I was immediately attracted to him. He was like the angel sent down to care for me after my last living relative died. But, an angel he was, with his AIDS, he wouldn't be around too much longer, and I knew he'd have to leave me eventually. So I wanted to be with him, for as long as I could. I was almost always found with Brock, and we enjoyed all our time together. until one, cold day, in February, when he made the choice to. well, you'll see!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About three months after Erinn and Brock started going out.  
  
"Man, I can't believe how fast things have been going. Christmas is in a week!" Misty says, hanging up lights in the new apartment she and Ash just bought. Brock is helping them.  
  
"I know. it's so hard to know this will probably be my last Christmas here with you guys." Brock says, finishing putting up the tree.  
  
"Oh, don't be so glum! Hey, Erinn's still coming to dinner tonight, right?" Ash asks.  
  
"Yeah, of course. The party next week is gonna be so much fun! That was a great idea Erinn had to have a Christmas party!" Brock says, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Speaking of Erinn. have you two been "getting it on"?" Misty asks, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Haha. you're sooo funny. may I ask about you two?" Brock suggests. Misty and Ash both look at each other and turn crimson red.  
  
"Uh." They both stammer.  
  
"My point exactly." Brock says. They continue putting ornaments up over the apartment, and finish about an hour later.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful! Everyone is gonna love it!" A voice says. Everybody turns around to see Erinn at the door. Brock goes over to her and greets her with a kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Erinn asks with a smile. Brock points above to the mistletoe.  
  
"Does that explain it?" Brock asks. Erinn giggles. Misty nudges Ash.  
  
"Our turn next." Misty says with a seductive grin. Ash tickles her. All of a sudden, Brock starts coughing.  
  
"Brock, are you ok?" Erinn asks. Brock finally controls the cough, and nods.  
  
"Probably a bit of dust, shouldn't be anything to worry about." Brock says.  
  
"Well, then, shall we eat?" Ash suggests. The group nods in agreement and they sit down at the table. After eating for a while, Brock starts coughing again. This time, he can't contain it. He wasn't choking, but he starts to break out in sweat. Erinn checks his forehead.  
  
"Oh my gosh, his head is really warm." Erinn says.  
  
"I don't feel so well." Brock says, hanging on thin strands of consciousness.  
  
"I'm going to call 911, you make sure he stays ok." Misty says, picking up the phone. Ash and Erinn carry him to the couch, and Erinn runs off to get a washcloth and cold water. She returns quickly, putting the washcloth on his burning forehead.  
  
"He's gotta be pushing 105 degrees." Ash says, looking worried. By this time, Brock had already lost consciousness. In minutes, the ambulance arrives; the paramedics quickly rush in to get him. One paramedic comes up to the group.  
  
"His T-cell count is very low. I don't know if he'll make it through the night. We might be able to revive him." They say. After that, the ambulance quickly leaves.  
  
"Come on, into the car, we're going to the hospital NOW!" Ash orders, and Misty, Erinn, and Ash hop into the small, blue car and follow the ambulance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"You may see him now. He's regained conscious." The nurse tells the crying group. They quietly walk in the room. Brock is awake, and he is watching TV. Erinn runs up to him and hugs him.  
  
"Oh Brock, you worried me so much!" Erinn says, while large tears fall silently down her pale face.  
  
"I wasn't sure if I'd make it, but here I am!" Brock says with a smile.  
  
"THIS ISN'T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT!!! YOU ALMOST DIED!!!" Erinn screams in his face. Brocks smile fades.  
  
"I'm glad I still have more time to see you, though, I thought I might never see you again." Brock says, kissing her softly. Ash and Misty both hug him too.  
  
"You really worried us a few hours ago. What happened?" Misty asks.  
  
"Well, I, have a cancerous tumor in my lung. they are now giving me less than 3 months." Brock says. He looks at all of them very seriously.  
  
"I'm getting really scared, because I know I'm going to die soon. I don't know what to do." And for the first time that the group had ever known Brock, he cried. He didn't stop crying either. The group cried with him, because they were going to experience a great loss in their lives.  
  
"You guys have been so great, I don't know what life would be life without you." Brock says.  
  
"Neither would I." Erinn says.  
  
"Or I." Ash and Misty say in unison. They had a very long night, going through all that has happened while being with Brock.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"That was definitely the saddest day we had in a long time. It was the day that fact sunk in, Brock was going to die. Before, even though we knew, it was so unreal, a fake reality." Misty says.  
  
"Well, anyways, thank you all for Part 1 of this sad, sad story! Please be back tomorrow night to see the rest! Good night!" Greg Ubetcha says, and everyone claps.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the show.  
  
"Wow, I really had to fight hard to keep from crying." Misty says.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Erinn says.  
  
"Tomorrow is the three month anniversary since Brock's death." Ash points out. "But we need to be strong and move on. We still have one more episode to do."  
  
"Yeah." Misty and Erinn say in unison.  
  
"Come on, I'll fix dinner up at our apartment." Ash says, and they leave the studio.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On a lighter note.  
  
Yes, I have a really weird life. Wanna hear a conversation??  
  
FN- Finaille Nailo  
  
MR- Micre Reilanc  
  
ET- A friend of mine  
  
CC- Another friend of mine  
  
We are all taking a walk at Quarry Hill when.  
  
MR- FN, I really like your fics, but that one was really disturbing.  
  
FN- What one?  
  
ET- Oh, was it that one you wouldn't show me, FN?  
  
FN- Uh.  
  
CC- What's going on???  
  
MR- Well, I deleted it.  
  
ET- But I haven't read it yet  
  
MR- Well, maybe I should have saved it and sent it to you  
  
FN- I don't know about CC, but not ET, her parents might read it!!!  
  
MR- Oh. whoops.  
  
FN- Be glad you deleted it.  
  
CC- I wanna see it.  
  
MR- Uh, no you don't!  
  
FN- Yeah, I agree.  
  
Sorry I am NOT giving out real names here. anyways, this was just something to make you laugh, after a long depressing story. Anyways, keep an eye out for part 2! Please review me!!! And NO flames!!! 


	2. Part 2

G2g  
  
By Finaille Nailo  
  
Part 2  
  
A/N- I will start posting my comments at the bottom. I want to thank the reviewer who mentioned this!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello again! This is Greg Ubetcha, host of Sadder than Sad Stories! Last night, you heard Part 1 of Brock's story, where he was diagnosed with AIDS, and met the girl of his dreams. Tonight, his friends will finish the story, the last two months of his life. Here is Misty Yawa, Ash Ketchum, and Erinn Plance!!!" The audience claps.  
  
"Hi all! We want to thank you for all the replies to the story, they really touched our hearts!" Misty says. "Well, anyways, last night we finished with us finding out about Brock's lung tumor. We were all really shocked, and we finally realized that Brock was going to die, and soon!"  
  
"Tonight, we will start at the Christmas party. Brock just got out of the hospital that afternoon, and they are all having a good time. Then, during the party, something happens, but, you'll see soon!" Ash says.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The night of Christmas Eve.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I'd get out of the hospital in time for the party!" Brock exclaims, setting up the food for the party.  
  
"Yeah, tonight's gonna be really fun!" Erinn exclaims. The phone rings.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" Misty exclaims, and she goes in the living room.  
  
"So, Brocko, you sure you're well enough for the party?" Ash asks.  
  
"For the millionth time, YES!" Brock yells. "Ash, you worry too much, I'll be fine!"  
  
"If you're sure." Ash says. Erinn comes up behind Brock and hugs him.  
  
"Yeah, let him live his life with fun, who would wanna spend their last months living in bed?" Erinn says with a large grin on his face. Misty walks in, her eyes lost with emotion, and her face pale.  
  
"Misty, what is it?" Ash asks.  
  
"They're shutting down the Cerulean Gym. unless they can find a decent gym leader." Misty says.  
  
"Why?" Brock asks.  
  
"Because my sisters aren't challenging enough anymore, and they want me to move in and become the new gym leader. I have to do it, because I don't want the gym shutting down, but, I never really wanted to be a full time gym leader." Misty says. Brock hugs her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, have fun tonight, we can worry about this later." Brock says. Misty hugs him back.  
  
"Thanks, I really don't wanna think about it." She says with a smile.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready for the party, it's starting in an hour." Ash suggests. Brock and Erinn leave.  
  
"Bye guys, see you soon!" Brock says, Erinn waves.  
  
"See ya guys later!" Misty says. Brock and Erinn leave the apartment, hand- in-hand.  
  
"The party is gonna be soooo much fun!" Erinn says, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I know, so let's hurry, or else we're gonna miss the start of it." Brock says. They get into Brock's car, and leave the apartment parking lot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That evening after the party.  
  
"Wow, the party was sooo much fun, but I'm sooo tired." Erinn says, leaning on Brock's shoulder.  
  
"Do you need to be carried out?" Brock asks jokingly. Erinn pinches his ear.  
  
"You're so cute."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that actually hurts?" Brock asks. Erinn just laughs. Before they get in his car, Brock pulls Erinn close to him. Erinn looks at him with big, green eyes.  
  
"Erinn, I want you so badly. I can't have you; it's so hard. I can only cherish these moments for a few more months." Brock says, kissing her gently. "Brock, I don't care. I love you." Erinn says. Brock looks at her, a bit shocked because of what she said.  
  
"You really love me?" Brock asks, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Yes, Brock. I do." Erinn says quietly.  
  
"Erinn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too." Brock says, kissing her. They get in the car, and start kissing again, but allowing the kiss to go a bit farther than before. Their tongues fight each other, pushing, like they are having a war. It starts to go farther, when Brock stops.  
  
"I want to do this, but I just can't. I don't want to hurt you." Brock says. Erinn smiles.  
  
"I understand." Erinn says.  
  
"I love you more than anything. I promise that will never change." Brock says. They kiss one last time, then drive off to Brock's apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"After Christmas, his condition started to rapidly grow worse. It got to the point where I moved in with him, just to make sure he would be ok. He spent most of his days in bed. The days he could get around, we would spend every minute together. Time seemed to go faster day by day." Erinn says.  
  
"We were always there in the day, for company. Although he had been growing worse, he was still they same Brock we knew and loved." Misty says.  
  
"In late January, he actually got admitted in the hospital again, this time for another tumor found, or tumors. They found multiple tumors in his brain, liver, and stomach. Most of them were cancerous. He was given three weeks to live and the choice whether to be admitted in a hospice, or to die at home. He didn't think twice, he chose to go home." Ash says.  
  
"Of course, he was still doing pretty well, considering his condition. He was often in a lot of pain. We were always scared that the day we just spent together might be his last."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you're ok, Brock?" Erinn asks him, while he was having another coughing fit. "Yeah, I'm fine." Brock says, choking the words out. He gets over it, and looks at Erinn, exhausted.  
  
"You should really get some sleep." Erinn says. Brock grins.  
  
"You're starting to act like my doctors."  
  
"Ha ha, you're so funny." Erinn says, climbing into bed with him.  
  
"Yeah, I know I am." Brock says. They share a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey, Brock?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ever scared about dying?" Erinn curiously asks.  
  
"I guess. What scares me is taking my last breath. Will I feel like I'm choking for air?" Brock asks.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't died yet." Erinn says, a bit sarcastically.  
  
"I know that, girl, I'm just scared." Brock says, holding her close. Erinn ran her hands down his stomach, stopping where her fingers touched a tumor. Brock winced a bit in pain.  
  
"Sorry." She says quickly. Brock holds her head with his hands and kisses her one last time.  
  
"Goodnight." He says, in a monotone voice.  
  
"Goodnight." She says, kissing his forehead. They fall asleep instantly in each other's arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About a week later.  
  
"Now explain to me why you guys are doing this?" Brock asks. He has a blindfold over his eyes, and Misty and Ash were taking him somewhere. Erinn wasn't with them, she had a doctor's appointment.  
  
"You'll see!" Misty says. They drive out of town, to a beautiful lake. It was the same lake where Ash and Misty met. They get there, lead Brock out of the car, and take off his blindfold.  
  
"Huh?" Brock asks in confusion.  
  
"Come on, you gotta propose to her! I know you're gonna die soon, but still, you should experience true togetherness. You love her enough, and she loves you. You gotta do it." Ash says. Misty watches them, a bit fidgety.  
  
"Wait, you want me to marry her?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ash says. He notices Misty, looking very uncomfortable. Ash goes over to her.  
  
"Ash." She mumbles.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ash asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then WHAT is it?" Ash asks, getting a bit curious. Misty gets on one knee. Ash's jaw drops.  
  
"Ash Satoshi Ketchum, will you marry me?" Misty says, amazing clear as well. Ash looks shocked.  
  
"Misty, I didn't know you cared that much yet. Or else I was gonna ask you. Wait, isn't the GUY supposed to propose?" Ash asks, confusing himself.  
  
"The rules have never said anything about a girl proposing to a guy is wrong. It's uncommon, but totally ok." Misty says. Brock starts laughing at them.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Ash asks.  
  
"It's amazing, you finally marry after you act like a married couple all these years." Brock says with a smile.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash and Misty ask in unison.  
  
"You guys always fought, and argued, and it always drove me nuts. I was wondering when you were gonna propose!" Brock says. There is silence for a few moments; then, the group starts laughing hysterically.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About three weeks into February.  
  
"Brock, where are we going?" Erinn's voice asks. It is pitch dark, and Brock is taking Erinn to the lake. He finally decided to take Ash and Misty's advice and propose. "Shhh. you'll see in a minute." Brock says, with a large smile on his face. He was quite happy it was dark. They get to the lake, which was sparkling from the moonlight. The waterfall was throwing out sparkles that were raining down lightly on the two. Erinn gasps.  
  
"Brock, it's so beautiful."  
  
"I know, it is." Brock says, starting to get a little bit nervous.  
  
"Why did you take me here?" Erinn asks. Brock gets down on one knee, exposing the jewelry box he had in his pocket.  
  
"Erinn Mayami Tsuneru, will you marry me?" Brock asks, opening the box to expose the beautiful ring inside.  
  
"Yes, Brock, and that will forever be my answer." Erinn says as he slips the ring on her left ring finger.  
  
"I love you so much." Brock says, standing up and holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you too." Erinn says. Brock starts to kiss her, starting with her cheek, and moving to her mouth, Erinn allowing Brock, who was pushing his tongue against her lips, to play with her own tongue. That night, they realized what true love really was.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next afternoon.  
  
"I thought Brock was supposed to be here by now." Ash says, glancing at his watch.  
  
"This is peculiar, he's usually not this late." Erinn says. Misty agrees with her.  
  
"Maybe we should wait for another ten minutes, and if he's not there we can call his cellphone." Ash suggests. They wait for ten minutes, and still wasn't showing up, so Erinn calls his cellphone. After a moment, she hangs up.  
  
"His phone isn't even on. That means he hasn't left his house yet." Erinn realizes something and runs out of the restaurant. Ash and Misty, though confused, follow her up to his apartment. She bangs on his door, and nobody answers. She pounds the door open, and runs into his bedroom, where Brock was lying on the floor.  
  
"Erinn." he whispers, looking at her.  
  
"What happened?" She asks. She examines his body, which was cool and sweaty.  
  
"I was feeling sick. I went to go to the bathroom, and I feel. I can't get up." Brock says. Erinn hugs him.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I'll just call the ambulance." Erinn starts, being cut off.  
  
"No, Erinn, it's ok. Will you help me back up into my bed? I want to tell you something." Brock says. Erinn struggles getting him back into his bed, but succeeds, and lies in the bed with him.  
  
"Brock, will you be ok?" Erinn asks. Brock smiles weakly.  
  
"I will be soon. Erinn, it's time." Brock says. Erinn hugs him, crying. Ash and Misty, who finally just got in the apartment, come in his room. They all talk a little while, until Brock starts gasping for air. They all were crying, hoping Brock wouldn't go.  
  
"Brock, I love you. We all love you." Erinn says, trying to smile.  
  
"Ash, Misty, thank you for always being there for me." Brock says, his breathing becoming even more labored. He closes his eyes. "Erinn, I love y." His sentence was caught short. He drifted into unconsciousness. They knew he would never awake again. Erinn kisses his cold, clammy cheek one last time, and she looks at Ash and Misty. They all hug each other, trying to comfort one another.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An hour after Brock's funeral.  
  
Erinn was still standing by Brock's grave. Everybody else had left. She hadn't smiled for days now. She just wanted to stay at his grave forever. She looked at the ring Brock had given her the day before he died. She sits down, next to the soil, and feels something uncomfortable in her pocket. She reaches in there, where a piece of paper was sticking out. She pulls in out, and looks at it. To her surprise, it was a note. She opened the note curiously, and started to read.  
  
My Dear Erinn,  
  
I didn't ever want to leave you. I miss you already, and I will never stop thinking of you. I wanted you to know. I'm not sure when you find this, but I will tell you. I g2g. You will see me again, someday.  
  
I'll love you forever,  
  
Brock Stone  
  
Erinn smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's the end. Ever since Brock died, we have been putting together an organization. We really want to find a cure for AIDS, so other people you love won't die." Erinn says to the crowd. Not a dry eye existed in the room.  
  
"We really miss him. We will always miss him. And Brock, this was for you!" Misty exclaims.  
  
"Thank you for letting us tell our story." Ash says. The room cheers loudly, when Greg comes on.  
  
"A big hand for Ash, Misty, and Erinn!" Greg says. More cheering from the crowd. "We will see you next week with our next story!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the show.  
  
"That made me miss Brock even more." Erinn tells Ash and Misty. They were at his grave. Erinn set the flowers she got in his memorial by the grave. They are about to leave, when they here a voice.  
  
"Guys. thank you." said the voice, which sounded a lot like Brocks. The air fills with the scent of his cologne.  
  
"He's here." Erinn says. They look around, but see no one.  
  
"I think we are hallucinating. Come on, let's go home." Misty says. They all leave the cemetery, with a smile on their face.  
  
A/N- Bleh, even on FF.net I haven't really gotten much attention with this one. Pikachu so far is the only author who's actually. well, I dunno. He thought it was sad. Hopefully sad, and GOOD. My buddy Char said she liked it ^^. Anyways, uh, yeah, I know this is an extremely sad, depressing fic. I can't help it! Email me at rcangel13@hotmail.com and rcangel13@yahoo.com with a review. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
